Celestial Rangers
by oddball24
Summary: The new Celestial Rangers are ready to protect earth but know NOTHING about how to actually protect it. But with help from Adam Park and his wife Trini Kwan they just might be able to save the world.Based of off tensou sentai goseiger. Please R&R.
1. Characters

A/N: I do NOT own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. But if I did Trini would have never left the show and Married Adam! Super Sentai is what Power Rangers is based off of. This Series is based on a Super Sentai show called Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Super Sentai Belongs to Toei.

xxxSKICKxxx

**Team**

Name: Jace

Color: Red

Age: 18

Tribe: Skick

Name: Christiana

Color: Pink

Age: 17

Tribe: Skick

Name: Nick

Color: Black

Age: 18

Tribe: Landick

Name: Jade

Color: Yellow

Age: 17

Tribe: Landick

Name: Tyson

Color: Blue

Age: 18

Tribe: Seaick

**Roll Call**

Jace- Skick power of the storm! Red Ranger!

Christiana- Skick power of the Breeze! Pink Ranger!

Nick- Landick power of the stone! Black Ranger!

Jade- Landick power of growth! Yellow Ranger!

Tyson- Seaick power of the waves! Blue Ranger!

Together- Protecting the planet is an Angel's duty! Celestial Rangers!

**Allies**

Name: Adam Park

Bio: Replaced Zack as the black Mighty Morphin' Ranger. He also was the green Zeo Ranger and the green Turbo Ranger.

He is married to Trini Park and works at his very own dojo.

Name: Trini Park

Bio: Trini was the original yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger and was replaced by Aisha when she was invited to the peace conference in Switzerland along with Jason and Zack. Her maiden name is Kwan. She is married to Adam Park and is a famous author.

xxxLANDICKxxx

A/N: Yes, Now I get to write the Actual Story. Please read and Review I would really love you then. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sent from Heaven?**

**Skick**

"Jace, guess what." Christiana said jumping in front of her best friend.

"What Christy." Jace asked smiling at the pretty girl.

"We're going to train on Earth together!" She nearly screamed.

"Really, that-"Jace started but was cut off by the eager girl.

"There's even more!" Christiana said shaking in happiness.

"Mo-"He was once again cut off by her.

"Yep, we're going to train with two people from the Landick tribe and two people from the Seaick tribe." She said jumping around the boy.

"You better be telling me the truth, Christy." Jace said gleefully.

"I'm telling the truth." Chris said stopping in front of him.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"When?" 

"Now!" She said turning and running toward the Heaven Tower. The Heaven Tower was the _only_ way to get to heaven or out of it. Even so very few people got to go through the magical tower.

"Hey wait for me!" Jace yelled chasing after his friend.

**Landick**

What cha' doing?" Jade asked walking over to her partner Nick.

"We were choosen." Was all he said?

"Choosen for what?" Jade asked confused.

"To go train on earth with two people from the other tribes." He said smiling.

"What? No way, us?" She asked.

"Yep us."

"Oh…my…god."

"I know."

Let's go we can't be late!" Jade said grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the tower.

**Seaick**

"Tyson Maggie, we need to talk." Called their father. Once they had come he started talking. "As my only children you know I will always be proud of you but now you have a chance to make the entire tribe proud of you."

"Father what do you mean?" Maggie asked looking at him confused.

"You two have been choosen to represent the Seaick tribe and train on earth with people from our sister tribes." He said while his heart swelled with pride.

"Really us?" Tyson asked astonished.

"Yes you. Now go to the Heaven Tower and do our tribe good." Their father said and they raced out the door.

**Heaven Tower**

When Maggie and Tyson reached the tower they saw four people talking. They saw a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a blue jean skirt with a pink and white jacket with the word _Skick_ written on the back. Next to her was a boy with shaggy brown hair and a jacket like the girls but red and white and blue jeans. There was another girl but she had blue-black hair that came to her shoulders and wore a yellow jacket with _Landick_ written on the back. The other boy had had black hair and wore a jacket like the second girls but black.

"Do you think it's them Ty?" Maggie asked looking at her older brother.

Maggie had fiery red hair and Green eyes. She wore a green jacket with _Seaick _on the back.

"It has to be." Tyson said looking down on his little sister. His sister and he were twins. He wore the same jacket only blue.

"Then let's go meet them!" Maggie said running toward the group.

"Maggie wait for me." Tyson said following her.

"HI, I'm Maggie and this is my twin brother, Tyson. I think you're the people going to Earth with us. Are you?" Maggie said extremely fast and in one breath.

"Yeah we are. I'm Christiana but you can call me Chris or Christy. This is my best friend ever Jace." Said the blonde headed girl while motioning to Jace.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Hello Maggie, Tyson, I'm Nick and this is Jade." Said the boy in black. The girl, Jade, just waved.

"Nice to meet you all, but shouldn't we be going?" Tyson asked ready to go to Earth.

"Yes we should does everyone have their Heaven Tower cards?" Jace asked. They all pulled out their cards except Maggie.

"Sorry, you guys go on ahead I'll go home and get mine." Maggie said turning and running home.

"Ok let's go." Jade said walking to the base of the tower and placing her card in the slot. The doors opened and she walked through. The others followed her and when they came out they were falling from the tower which was in the sky.

"Jace, let's use our Twist Tornado card!" Chris shouted over the wind. Jace nodded and they brought out their changers. The Changers looked like a silver tiki head outlined in Gold. They also pulled out a card with _Twist Tornado_ written on it. They pulled the tiki's mouth open and placed the card in it. Then pushed the mouth closed and yelled 'Twist Tornado!' an invisible force caught the group and placed the on the ground.

"Wow that was so cool!" Nick exclaimed as the two put the card and changer away.

I know now let's go into town and get some where to stay." Jace said smiling and walking toward where he thought town was. The rest followed.

**15 minutes later**

"Wait what about Maggie?" Tyson suddenly yelled. He turned and saw as three flying objects shot down the Heaven tower. "No Maggie!"

"Oh no. How will we get back home? Is everyone up there safe?" Chris asked falling to the ground crying. Jace immediately sunk to the ground and comforted her.

"Maggie." Tyson whispered.

"I think we are going to be here awhile." Nick said earning an elbow in the stomach from Jade.

"Guys now we need somewhere to stay. Let's go to town and find somewhere." Jace said standing.

"But we don't have any money." Chris said standing with him.

"Then we'll get jobs." He said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah we need to go." Tyson said finally speaking.

"Tyson." Jade started but he cut her off.

"Now."

**Town**

After about an hour the group found a nearby town called Angel Grove. This supplied Nick with cheesy jokes for the rest of the trip much to Tyson's dismay. They were all in a park when Jace was hit from behind by some liquid. They turned to see some monster standing there with antennae on its head and held a weapon in its mouth.

"I have been sent by Master Maverick to destroy the remaining Angels. And you are next." It said.

"In you're dreams ugly. Guys if we use our element cards we can most likely win." Jace said standing back up. He then charged the monster.

The monster tried kicking him but Jace dodged and kicked him from behind. The monster stumbled and turned around and slashed him in the face. Jace screamed and fell back.

"JACE!" Chris called. She ran to the monster and tried to hit it but met the same fate as Jace. One by one the others tried but could not win. They fought for what felt like hours to them.

"I'm done playing, you're finished." The monster said firing his weapon at them. They were flung back on the ground.

"Jace, what now?" Jade asked trying to get up.

"We fight until we win. That's what." He said standing up while cradling his left arm. "You will not beat us monster."

"Yeah, we were sent her to train and protect this planet from evil like you and Master Maverick." Chris said standing next to Jace.

"When we destroy you we'll go and celebrate." Nick said getting to his feet.

"And we'll protect humans from everyone you're maser will send!" Jade said also finding the strength to stand.

"And then we will return home to our families." Tyson said getting up as well. Their hands started to glow. When they stopped there were new Element cards in them.

"Wow this looks awesome."Nick said looking at it.

"Then let's try em' out." Jace said. They all pulled out their changers and placed the cards in them. They were engulfed in a white light. When the light faded they all wore colorful spandex. Jace wore red Chris wore pink Nick wore black Jade wore Yellow and Tyson wore Blue.

"This is AWSOME!" Jace said

"We're Power Rangers!" Jade exclaimed.

"We should probably go back to fighting the monster now." Tyson said pointing at the shocked monster.

"That would probably be best," Chris said putting a hand on her hip. "But I don't know how to use theses powers."

"Me either." Nick said Getting worried.

"I have no clue." Jasmine said putting her hands up in defense.

"Well neither do I." Tyson yelled upset. They all looked at Jace.

"What? I don't know either so don't look at me." Jace said

"But you're the Red Ranger, you're the leader!" Chris said walking over to him.

"Well maybe me and Tyson could switch colors, he is after all more responsible." Jace said afraid of the responsibilities of being red.

"No way, if we're switching colors then I get blue." Nick yelled.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" The monster asked aggravated they had forgotten him.

"Fine let's see we probably need a card to get weapons." Jace said. "So everyone look for some where the cards might be." Everyone started looking around their bodies looking for a card. "I found it! You can twist the belt and there's a slot where the cards are!"

"Good job Jace, so let's try them out." Tyson said looking at the new card.

"Ok." Jace said as they took out their changers and inserted the cards and closed the mouth.

"GOT CHA'" It said loudly making the new found Rangers jump. There was then a burst of feathers and light around their hands when the light was gone there were weapons in them.

"Wow, Jade look at my ax it's huge!"Nick said looking at the black ax in his hands.

"Cool. Look at this it's like a double bladed knife." Jade practically yelled.

"These weapons should prove useful." Tyson said admiring the blue laser gun.

"Useful, these things are lethal!" Jace said pretend fighting with his sword.

"Look Tyson our weapons are the same except the color!" Chris said jumping around the boy.

"Ok, now that we've had our fun we need to destroy this monster." Jace said turning to the monster who was tapping his foot impatiently with his hand like things on his hips.

"Finally, you're done being stupid children." He said charging the Rangers.

**Adam POV**

Adam Park was walking in the park on his way home from his dojo when he heard a _very _loud scream and saw people running away. Adam's instincts took over and he ran toward where the people were running from. He saw five teenage children lying on the ground in front of a monster. He ducked behind a nearby bolder to see if they were who he thought they were.

"This is so weird; I'm usually the one out there fighting not hiding." He whispered to himself. He saw a boy in red stand up and say something he could not hear. Then the girl in pink, then a boy in black, a girl in yellow was next, and last was the boy in blue. They started to glow and they cards in their hands and when they put the cards in some contraption they were glowing again. When it stopped this time his suspicions were proved correct, they were _Power Rangers!_ He noticed they looked a little lost and thought they were new. He was proven correct again when weapons popped into their hands and the Black Ranger started screaming about their awesomeness. They then started to fight the monster.

**Later**

When the monster ran away the new team cheered in delight. Adam decided to reveal himself at that moment.

"Hey!" he shouted standing and walking towards them.

"You're not one of Mavericks lackies are you?" The one in Blue asked.

"No I'm not." Adam said smiling.

"Then who are you?" The Red one asked.

"I'm Adam Park a friend." Adam said stopping a few feet away.

"A friend? What do you mean?" The Pink one asked.

"Yep I was a Power Ranger once to." Adam said whispering the last part.

"You were, who, no wait let me guess. RPM Red!" The black yelled.

"No."

"Ninja storm Crimson!" Red shouted.

"No."

"Uh, Zeo Blue?" Pink shouted.

"No, but close."

"Turbo Blue!"Blue asked.

"I'm NOT a BLUE RANGER!" Adam said annoyed.

"Ok Zeo red!" Yellow shouted.

"No, and I'm just going to tell you."

"Why? I was having fun!" Black whined.

"I was Mighty Morphin' Black, Zeo Green, and Turbo Green." Adam listed.

"You were the ORIGINAL BLACK RANGER!" Pink shouted.

"No I replaced the original Black Ranger." Adam stated.

"But still number two is pretty cool." Blue said aw-struck.

"But do you want to meet the very first Yellow Ranger?" Adam asked.

"YES!" The yellow one shouted demorphing and running to him.

"Then let's go." Adam said turning and walking away Jade hot on his heels. "Oh and might want to dimorph." The other rangers looked at each other and shrugged.


	3. Chapter 2

_Explanations_

Adam and the new rangers had piled into his car but for all of them to fit Chris had to sit in Jaces lap.

"So where are you from?" Adam asked starting the engine.

"Well, we're from Heaven." Jade said. Jade sat up front smiling like a crazy person. 'This is so cool I'm gonna meet the first Yellow ranger!' She thought.

"Heaven, Come on tell the truth." Adam asked turning onto the highway.

"We are telling the truth!" Nick said offended.

"Well there have been Alien Rangers so I guess Angel Rangers isn't too weird." Adam muttered.

"There've been Alien Rangers?" Chris asked shocked.

"Yep, they live on a planet called Aquitar. Andros and Zane are from KO-35." Adam said eyes glued on the road.

"What were their teams called?" Tyson asked.

"The Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers and Power Rangers in Space." Adam said smiling.

"That is so cool!" Jace said from underneath Chris.

"So you guys are Angel's right." Adam asked making sure.

"Yes, Angels."

"And you came to Angel Grove?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, Rocky would get a kick out of this." Adam said shaking his head.

"Who's Rocky?" Chris asked.

"Rocky was the second MMPR Red Ranger and the Blue Zeo ranger." Adam explained.

"He wasn't Turbo Blue?" Jade asked confused.

"No he got a back injury and was replaced by Justin." Adam said recalling the youngest ranger.

"Oh how sad." Chris said looking at her hands.

"Ok we're here." Adam said pulling into the driveway of a very big house.

"You live here?" Jace asked astounded.

"Isn't it cool?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it is!" Nick said jumping out of the car followed by Jade Tyson Chris and Jace.

"I can't wait to see the inside!" Tyson said looking at the large house.

"Neither can I." Nick said.

"Well then let's go inside." Adam said walking up to the front door and opening it. Once everyone had gotten inside Adam told them to sit down and wait for him to come back.

"Wow this is so cool." Jade said looking around noticing everything was Black, Yellow, or Green.

"Tell me about it." Nick said sitting on a black leather couch. Jade plopped down next to him. Tyson sat in a Bright yellow recliner next to the couch.

"This is amazing! I still can't believe we met the second Black Ranger and are going to meet the first Yellow Ranger on our first day on Earth." Chris aid sitting next to jade and sat Jace next to her.

"Ahhhh" a voice screamed. They all whirled around to see an Asian girl in a yellow tank top and blue jeans. "ADAM!" She screamed again. Adam came running down stairs and looked around the room. He found Trini pointing at the new rangers and the new rangers looking very confused.

"Trini, you can stop pointing, their friends." Adam said walking over to his wife.

"Oh ok." Trini said slowly lowering her hand eyes still bugged out. "Adam who are they?"

"Trini you might need to sit down." Adam said leading her into the kitchen and sitting her down at the dinner table.

"Sit down for what?" She asked worried.

"Trini those teenagers you just saw were-"

"Power Rangers." She finished for him.

"Yeah and they need help." He continued.

"You're not going to be a Ranger again are you?" Trini asked worried for her husband's safety. (Wow she really liked the sound of that. Her Husband.)

"No I'm not." He said looking worried.

"Then what do they need?" She asked.

"You're probably not going to believe me but here goes nothing. Trini their Angel's who need a place to stay until they defeat the bad guy, Master something." Adam explained forgetting what they had said his name was.

"You're right I don't believe you." Trini whispered.

"Trini if there are aliens there sure as heck could be angels." Adam said sitting in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" Trini asked.

"I would never lie to you Trini. I love you." Adam said looking deep into her eyes.

"Ok they can stay." Trini said smiling at him.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yes really." Trini said standing up. "Did you say they were teenagers?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking." Adam said standing with her.

"They have to. We could get in some serious trouble if they don't go to school Adam." Trini said taking his hand in hers again.

"I know that's why I thought of an excuse for why they live with us." Adam said hugging her.

"Really, what is it?" Trini asked hugging back.

"Jade, the one in yellow, is my cousin from Alabama." Adam said.

"That might work but what about the others?" Trini asked.

"They transferred here because their parent got in an accident." Adam explained.

"Ok then we'll sign em' up tomorrow." Trini said pulling back and walking towards the living room. "Now I want to meet these new rangers of yours."

**Next Day**

"I wonder what high school is like." Chris asked putting on her new pink clothes Trini and Adam had bought her yesterday.

"Me too. I think it'll be fun." Jade said. Jade was already dressed and clothed and was waiting for her new found best friend Chris to get done. Of course Nick and Jace were still their beat friends of all time but it was nice having a girl to gossip with.

"Ok done." Chris said as she walked out of the bathroom. She wore a pink t-shirt with the letters 'Princess' Written on it and a blue jean skirt with a pair of white flip-flops with a pink flower on them.. Jade wore something similar except a yellow shirt with 'LOL' written on the front she also wore blue jeans and black converse.

"Wow, you look amazing Chris!" Jade exclaimed at Chris's appearance.

"You too!" Chris said equally happy.

"Hey you two ready for our first day of school?" Jace asked from behind Jade. Jace wore a simple red and black t-shirt and dark jeans with a pair of black shoes.

"Yep. I'm so excited I think I might pass out jade said walking over to him.

"How about you Chrisy?" Jace asked looking at her. 'Wow she looks… wow.' He thought looking her up and down.

"Oh, uh the same very excited." She said blushing. Had he just checked her out? 'No, Jace isn't like that.'

"What's up my peeps!" Came Nick loud voice from behind the group. When they turned around they saw nick wearing a black and white t-shirt and blue jeans followed by Tyson who wore something similar except in blue. "Wow, jade you look amazing." Nick whispered.

"Uh, thanks." Jade said blushing and looking away.

"Hey, you guys let's go!" Adam yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Jace shouted back.

"Well let's go." Tyson said already halfway down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

_First Day of school_

Adam and the others walked up to the offices front desk. "Hi, I'm Adam Park and I would like to enroll some students." He said to the lady behind the desk.

"And what are their names, Mr. Park?" She asked politely.

"Um, Jade Park, Christiana Ford, Nick Newman, Tyson Waters, and Jace Freeman." Trini spoke up. They had come up with last names for them when out shopping.

"Oh, you so many kids." The lady commented.

"They aren't ours. Jade is my cousin and the others are her friends." Adam said eyes wide.

"And where are they from?" the lady asked.

"Huntsville, Alabama." Trini said.

"But you don't have accents." The lady said.

"They're from here but they moved to Alabama when they were 12." Adam said.

"Their parents were very close." Trini said.

"Were?"

"Yes they died last week in a terrible car accident." Adam said pretending to be sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The lady said. "Here are you're schedules and if you ever need anything just tell me."

"Thank you so much." Chris said eyes tearing up. Jace made a move to 'comfort' her.

"You're welcome." They then went into the hallway and started talking.

"Ok guys we have to go to work we'll pick you up out back when schools out, ok?" Trini explained.

"Ok thank you bye." Jace said. "I Have History with Mr. Burns First. How about you guys?"

"Me too." Chris said smiling.

"Nah I have Mrs. Greene." Jade said.

"I do to." Tyson said.

"Dang it I'm alone with Mrs. MANEATER." Nick said emphasizing her name.

"Have fun with that." Jace said walking down the hallway to their right with Chris right beside him.

"Yeah, see ya after later." Jade said following Tyson.

"Jerks."

**Mr. Burns Class**

Chris knocked on the door to her and Jace's first class together.

When the door opened there was a young man no older the Twenty- two standing before them. "What do you want?" He asked grumpily.

"Uh, hi we're you're new students." Jace said.

"Ok then get inside and find a seat. And next time, don't be late or you won't be in this room ever again." Mr. Burns said.

"Yes sir." Chris said following Him inside, Jace right behind her.

"Class, this is Christiana Ford and Jace Freeman. I expect you to treat them like you do everyone else." M. Burns said. There was a long pause before someone said, "Wow, new chicks hot."

"Chris just looked away blushing. Jace glared at the entire room, daring who ever said it to say it again.

"That's enough, sit down would you two." Mr. Burns said motioning to two empty seats that sat side by side.

"Yes sir." Chris said again.

**Mrs. Greene's Class**

"Class we have two new students. Would you two stand up and say something about yourself?" Mrs. Greene asked.

"My name is Tyson Waters and I love to swim." Tyson said standing then sitting again.

"My name is Jade Park and I'm very good at gardening." Jade said

Following Tyson's motions.

"Good now on with the lesson."

**Mrs. Maneater's Class**

Nick stood at the front of his History class telling everyone about himself when the bell rang. 'Oh thank god.' He thought as he shot out of the class room.

**Lunch Room**

"So how were your other classes Jade?" Chris asked as the two walked out of the lunch line and to a deserted table. It turned out that Chris and Jade had fourth and fifth period together.

"They were interesting. I got to do a lot of talking about myself though." Jade said annoyed that every period was same stand up introduce yourself and be completely lost the rest of the period.

"Same here. It's really boring." Chris said.

"Hello ladies." Tyson said sitting to the left of Jade. Chris, who sat in front of Jade, waved and smiled.

"Hey. So hows your first day?" Jade asked. Tyson immediately frowned.

"I have homework in every subject! Can you believe that? I mean how are we supposed to protect the planet _and _do homework?" He asked looking irritated. The girls just laughed.

"Ty I'm sure it'll work out." Jade said looking at him. Nick slide next to her and smiled.

"Sup'?" He asked beaming.

"Nothin', just listening to Tyson rant about homework." Jade replied.

"Really? Because the only homework I have is in history. And we studied history every day where we came from so it'll be a breeze." Nick said looking at Tyson who rolled his eyes.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Jade asked noticing how quiet her friend was being.

"Nothing it just that I haven't seen Jace yet and he's never late when foods involved." Chris said scanning the crowed for his tousled brown hair.

"Chris I'm sure he's fine." Jade said smiling reassuringly.

"I'm gonna go look for him." Chris said getting up and leaving.

**Jace**

Jace was on his way to the lunch room when he saw about ten monsters in green suits scaring a girl. Jace without thought ran to her aid. He ran I front of her and got in a fighting stance.

"Are you ok?" He asked not looking away from the monsters. He only got a small nod. He then jumped into action dodging and punching. They were relatively easy to fight but Jace was put numbered.

"JACE!" He heard a voice called he turned to see none other than Chris running to him taking down a couple of the monsters down on her way. "What happened?" She asked.

"I saw these things attacking her and decided to help." Jace said kicking one in its gut.

"Did you have to be so nice?" Chris asked ducking when a monster tried hitting her from behind but only hit the one in front of her.

"Oh like you would've just walked away." Jace said taking out the last one. Chris just laughed.

"Ok I see your point." She said walking over to him.

"Good." Jace said then he remembered the girl he'd saved. "Why did those things attack you?" He asked turning to the girl.

"I don't know. But thank you, and I'm Nina Sloan." The girl said. Nina was an African American girl, she was very pretty. She had long curly brown hair and a perfect figure. Her voice was very soft. Chris noticed that Nina's eyes were focused on Jace. Nina then did something Chris never would have expected. She _kissed_ him! Sure it was on the cheek but that's still her lips on him.

"Jace I'm sure the others would like to know what just happened, let's go." Chris said grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the lunch room and away from that stupid girl.

**Chris P.O.V**

'Ugh I can't believe her. She's probably one of those snotty popular kids.' I thought growing madder by the second.

"So do you always get like that?" I heard Jace ask from behind me.

"Get like what?" I asked wondering to what he meant.

"Jealous." He said stopping me dead in my tracks.

**Jace P.O.V **

"Jealous." I say unable to stop myself from smiling when she stopped. When she turned around she looked mad, and not your 'I can't believe you called me that!' mad either. It was 'If you ever say something like that again I'll rip your head off' Mad.

"Whoever said I was jealous?" She asked no looking at me.

"Well by the way you dragged me away from her like I was a rag doll kinda says it all." I said smiling.

"Well I just thought that defeating Master Maverick would be more important than watching you and your new girlfriend make out." Chris said coldly. I felt shivers go down my back by the way she spoke to me. Chris was always happy and smiling, and that was one of the things her loved about her, but the way she looked and spoke, that Chris was gone.

"She's not my girlfriend, Chrisy!" I say trying to make that beautiful smile return. I knew she liked my little pet name for her and that it never failed to cheer her up but it now barely had an effect on the girl.

"Whatever, let's go tell the others." She said turning and walking away. I however just stood there in shock. Why did it matter to her if Nina kissed me? "Jace, come on." She said already halfway down the hall. I ran towards her as fast as I could. She was right there wasn't enough time to be kissing girls. We had to focus on the problem at hand.

The rest of the day I blocked out school and thought of ways to get Chris to smile again. He could buy her those drinks she lover so much, if i ever remembered what they were called. When I turned to look out the window I saw something that made me want to kill. A boy and Chrism, his Chrisy, outside skipping class. No it wasn't a boy it was the monster that ran off yesterday in the park. I stood up and wen't for the door.

"Mr. Freeman just Where do you think your going?" Mrs. Maneater asked.

"I don't feel all that great. I was going to go to the nurse." I quickly lied.

"Well I don't know how it works down there in the south but here we have to get a pass to go anywhere. Now sit down!" She commanded. I looked back out the window and saw Chris struggling to get out of the monsters tight grip.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" I said turning and running out the door. When I got to the place where I saw the monster and Chris they were gone. "Oh no I'm too late." I thought sitting down in the green grass.


	5. Chapter 4

_The Birth of Kinggon_

"What?" Jade yelled at Jace.

"When I got outside she and that monster we fought yesterday were gone." Jace repeated himself for the fourth time since Adam had picked them up from school.

"How could you let them take her?" Jade asked in a whisper.

She was now on the verge of tears. They had all grown rather close in one day.

"Jade I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." Adam said trying to calm her down. Everyone seemed out of character. Jade, the cool headed Landick was yelling at the top off her lungs. Nick, the loud fun Landick, was quieter then he'd been in his entire life.

Tyson, the calm strategist from the Seaick tribe, looked as if he would explode if anyone so much as looked at him. And Jace, the optimistic leader from Skick, was pretty much saying he'd never see his friend again.

"Adam, how can you be so calm?" Jade asked now crying.

"Let's just say pink's have a tendency to get kidnapped _A lot._" Adam said pulling into the driveway of their house.

"Get use to it. This happens with just about every monster." Adam said getting out.

"Aren't you worried though?" Nick spoke for the first time.

"Of course I'm worried. Now let's go inside and think of a plan before you do something stupid." Adam said as they all walked inside and sat down.

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" Trini asked from her spot on the couch.

"Trini, um, Chris was kidnapped." Adam said sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Trini said smile fading.

"Whatever, let's just think up a plan." Jace said.

**Chris P.O.V from before she was kidnapped**

'First that stupid Nina kisses Jace and now I'm late for class.' I thought as I quickly walked towards my next class.

When I got there the door was closed and locked. So I decided to look around for my next class until the bell rang. But when I passed a window I thought I saw that monster from yesterday. So I dropped my things and ran towards it.

"What are doing here?" I ask stopping a couple yards away.

"Looking for you." It said running towards me. I wasn't good enough to fight it alone but I went into battle anyways. I was doing pretty well until it suddenly disappeared.

I looked everywhere for it but didn't see it. When I felt its arms around my waist I began to squirm my way out but it threw me over its shoulder and the last thing I saw was Jace standing up looking right at me. He ran away from the window and towards the door but was stopped by a teacher.

He looked back at me and I began my squirming again hoping to stall the stupid monster long enough for him to get out here and save me but he transported us into some cave and threw me in.

When I tried to run out there was some invisible wall there blocking my way. I was trapped and at the monsters mercy.

"Let me out!"I scream at him.

"Make me." He replied.

"Fine." I say reaching behind me for my changer and cards but they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" He asked holding out both my cards and changer.

"Give them back." I shout at him infuriated. I was not in the mood for his silly games.

"No." he says putting them away. "Now I must go retrieve destroy the others." He said turning to leave.

"Wait, why aren't you going to destroy me?" I ask.

"He said I could keep one." The monster replied not turning to look at me.

"You mean Master Maverick?" I ask confused.

"No I mean Kinggon." He said leaving me to think about this new threat.

**At Adam and Trini's house No one's P.O.V**

"Look you can't save her until you know where she is. Your gonna need a place to track her." Trini said. "So that's why I've called Billy to help me rebuild the Command Center of Power Chamber or whatever you wanna call it now."

"You're going to rebuild the Power Chamber?" Adam asked her.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"That's an amazing idea. I knew there was a reason I loved you besides your looks." Adam said hugging her.

"Well," Trini said rolling her eyes. "I think we should go to where you first saw the monster a look from there."

"Ok let's go." Jace said running out the door.

**Park**

"This is where the monster was last time we saw him." Tyson said.

"Well this was obviously a waste of time, he's not here." Jade said.

"Who me?" the monsters voice rang from behind them.

"Where is Chris?"Jace yelled not wanting to wait.

"Somewhere you'll never get the chance to go." The monster said as a bunch of the green things came out from behind him.

"W-what are those?" Jade asked.

"Their those monsters I told you about." Jace said glaring at the monster.

"The ones you and Chris fought before she was kidnapped?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jace said. "Now let's beat the information we need out of that stupid monster." They all transformed, except for Adam and Trini.

"You might want to leave this to the pros." Nick said charging into battle.

"Hey! I've had more experience then you. If anything I'm the pro!" Trini called after them.

"Trini let them handle this. If they need help then we'll come and help." Adam said pulling her towards cover.

**After Fight (Because I can't write fight scenes).**

The monster had been destroyed and the rangers just stood there.

"We destroyed the only thing on earth that could tell us where Chris was." Jace said petrified.

"What have we done?" Tyson asked himself.

"Oh no! This is terrible."Jade cried.

"Hey, you guys look!" Adam shouted pointing toward a girl in pink running toward them.

"Chris!" Jace shouted running towards her. They meet half way and Jace hugged her. "What happened?" He asked not letting her go.

"I was locked out of my class for being late and I saw the monster and went to fight it. Dumb thing to do I know." Chris said clinging to him.

"Chrisy, you should have come and got one of us!" Jace said as the others, including Adam and Trini, came up. Once Jace pulled away from the hug Chris was attacked by Jade. Chris and Jade fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh you had me so worried!" Jade said gripping her tighter.

"I'm sorry, but can you let me go? I can't breathe!" Chris managed to get out. Jade pulled away and the two got up giggling. Suddenly Chris' Face grew serious. "Guys there is something you should know." Chris started.

"What." Nick asked smile fading like everyone else's.

"While that monster had me trapped he told me that someone named Kinggon was in power not Master Maverick." Chris informed them.

"No way, No one's more powerful than Master Maverick." Tyson said serious.

"Well I doubt that he would make something like that up." Chris said.

"Whatever, let's just go home and celebrate Chris' safe return. We'll worry about this Kinggon later." Adam said. Everyone's faces lit up. "And you guys have to do your homework you have school tomorrow." This earned a groan from everyone.

"I forgot about that." Tyson said turning and heading towards their new home.

"Ya see I knew they would be normal teenagers." Trini said following the rangers.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi sorry this took so long but schools been terrible for me. I got a C on my Geometry test! I never get lower than a B. I swear it's my teacher's mission in life to fail me! Well you probably don't want to listen to my personal life so her you go Chapter 6! (This is Chapter 6 right?)

* * *

><p>xxxSEAICKxxx<p>

"Tyson wake up!" Nick shouted at the younger boy while shaking his shoulders. "Ty, get your lazy but up or we'll be late for school…again!"

The celestial Rangers have been going to Angel Grove High for about two months. They had taken down many monsters in the small amount of time and were now a team. No one saw them as the 'New Kids' anymore. But they were considered losers to a pacific group of people.

"Ugh, go away you freak it's Saturday!" Ty groaned to the unknowing Black Ranger.

"It is! No way, this is so unfair." Nick complained stomping into his room.

"Nick if you don't stop making so much noise you won't be eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner!" Jade shouted from her room.

"You can't do that!" Nick shouted.

"You wanna try me?" Jade asked angrily.

"No, but-" Nick started to complain but was once again yelled at but this time by their leader, Jace.

"Then shut up and go to bed already!" Jace groaned.

"Fine, I will." Nick shouted slamming his door shut.

**Adam and Trini's Room**

Adam and Trini lay in bed on their backs listening to the quarreling teenagers.

"Adam, why did you have to invite them to stay with us? They could have stayed with Tommy and Kim or Rocky and Kat." Trini said rolling on her side to look at the man.

"Because Tommy has been a ranger to many times and Rocky's back is still hurt." Adam said looking at the women in front of him.

"But they are so loud all the time." Trini complained.

"I know, but we have to make sacrifices in order to save the world." Adam said smiling at her scowl.

"Whatever, I'm going to go make breakfast." Trini said uncovering herself and walking out the door in her pajamas.

xxxSKICKxxx

Everyone was now eating breakfast in the living room silently.

'Wow, it's so quiet. I wonder why." Jade thought taking a bit of her food.

'Finally, some peace and quiet!' Trini thought as she smiled even more.

'MMMM, Trini makes such good pancakes that I could die and go to heaven, if the Heaven tower hadn't fallen to the ground and cut off all communication to the other side. But still good pancakes.' Nick thought.

'I wonder what I'm gonna do today. Maybe I could go shopping or go to the park with Jace. Yeah that'd be nice.' Chris thought happily chewing her pancake.

'I wonder what's on tv today. Maybe Mythbusters will come on.' Tyson thought to himself.

'Gosh, Chris looks great today. Sure she's still in her pj's but she'd look good in anything she wore.' Jace thought studying his friend closely.

'I'm so bored! God, times like this I wish I were still a ranger.' Adam thought wistfully.

"So, what are we all doing today?" Jade asked breaking the silence.

"Well I was planning on watching tv." Tyson replied.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well how do you feel about watching Mythbusters?" Tyson asked.

"I love that show!" Nick said.

"Me too!" Jade agreed.

"Well I was thinking about going to the park." Chris said joining the conversation.

"Cool maybe I'll come with you." Jace said excited about maybe going to the park with Chris.

"That'd be great!" Chris said happy he was coming with her.

"Ok, let's get dressed and go." Jace said walking toward the kitchen followed by his blonde friend.

"Ok see ya later then." Chris said placing her plate in the sink and hurrying to her room to get ready.

**A couple minutes later**

"Chris you ready to go?" Jace asked knocking on her door.

"Yep!" Chris said as she opened her door. Jace's breath caught in his throat. She wore a Pink (Of course!) sun dress with a striped pattern and pink flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She, in other words, looked beautiful.

"Cool, uh, let's go then." Jace said. Chris smiled brightly. She then turned and walked down stairs and towards the front door. He followed slowly behind eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

xxxLANDICKxxx

Jace and Chris were at the park talking and laughing about anything and everything when Jace's face suddenly turned serious.

"Is something wrong Jace?" Chris asked.

"No it just there's something I need to tell you." Jace said looking at his feet.

"What is it?" Chris asked worried.

"Uh, well…" Jace trailed off not knowing how to tell her that he was completely and totally in love with her.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Chris asked trying to look him in the eye but he was avoiding just that.

"I know." He said glancing at her.

"Then tell me." Chris insisted.

"Ok well. Here goes nothing-" Jace said but when he got the nerve to look at her he saw a monster that was shaped like a guitar. It wore dark red sun glasses and had green dread-locks. "Behind you!" Jace shouted shoving Chris behind him.

"Oh no, my fans are early! Well any who, I'm Musicus." The monster shouted.

"We're not your fans you creep!" Chris shouted back at them.

"Chris let's go." Jace said pulling out his morpher and change card and they transformed.

"Skick, Power of the storm! Red Ranger!" Jace called posing.

"Skick, Power of the Breeze! Pink Ranger!" Chris called posing along with him.

"Only two? How pathetic!" Musicus laughed.

"We only need two people to defeat you!" Jace yelled as him and Chris charged him. But before they could reach him, Musicus strummed his guitar and the two rangers fell to the ground In pain. The pitch was so high that only Musicus, Jace, and Chris heard it. Chris and Jace only heard It because their element was wind. Soon after the other rangers arrived already in full morph. The Rangers took their companions and fled the scene.

* * *

><p>AN: Like it, love it, I want to know so please review. No really review! I want to know what you think! Bye, bye.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: mysuperlexy43vr and brankel1 I want to thank you for your kindness and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>"We morphed and then he played his guitar, it was so loud. I couldn't even think." Jace explained as he lay in bed. When the other rangers arrived Jace and Chris had passed out from the noise. The two were in their separate rooms but Chris had yet to awake so the gang had gathered in Jace's room looking for answers.<p>

"But I didn't hear a thing." Jade commented.

"It's probably because people from the Skick tribe feel the air just as people from Landick can feel the ground differently from a regular person." Jace said thinking hard.

"Yes that's probably right. I don't think you and Chris should fight this monster again." Tyson said worried that his friends would get hurt worse.

"Is Chris alright?" Jace asked worried.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Trini informed him.

"Oh well, could you tell me when she does?" Jace asked.

"You'll be the first to know." Trini relied smiling gently.

"Thank you." Jace said relived.

"Welcome. Hey we should let Jae rest awhile." Adam said motioning everyone out.

"Ok, bye Jace. Hope you feel better soon!" Nick said closing the door behind him.

**Musicus**

Musicus was proud of himself. He had taken down two of the rangers on his first encounter.

"This will be a piece of cake." He said to himself.

"Do not under estimate them." A deep voice said. Musicus turned around and immediately bowed to the owner of the voice.

"Kinggon, what are doing here?" Musicus asked shocked. Kinggon was very large and hairy. He carried a big wooden staff.

"I have come to warn you. These Rangers are very powerful. I have been observing Master Mavericks attacks on them and they are not a force to be reckoned with." Kinggon explained circling the monster.

"What do you propose I do sir?" Musicus asked.

"Go after the Red and Pink fools. They were easily defeated when you fought them earlier. Then the rest of the team will be weakened." Kinggon said smiling at the thought of those pesky rangers never being seen again.

"I will." Musicus said standing at once.

"Then go prepare I have a very important meeting to attend.

**Rangers**

"Jace, Chris is awake." Trini said quietly.

"What, really?" Jace asked immediately standing. He wobbled a little so Trini helped him out of the room. "Thank you for telling me I was so worried."

"I knew you would be. And it's no problem; it's why you live here. So that Adam and I can help." Trini said opening Chris's door.

"Jace, what happened?" Chris asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"I'll just be going. Call me when you want to leave." Trini said excusing herself. Jace nodded.

"We were attacked in the park and we got hurt. You got hurt." Jace said blaming himself.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Chris said looking down.

"Yeah." Jace said not knowing what else to say.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Chris asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked pretending he was lost.

"At the park before Musicus attacked. What were you going to tell me?" Chris repeated herself.

"Oh that." Jace said. 'No no no no no! She'll probably laugh in my face if I tell her now!'

"Yeah, it's killing me. I have to know what threw the strong mighty Jace off." Chris said smiling at him brightly.

"Well I was going to tell you that…that…I Ummm." Jace said more nervous then he'd ever been.

"Uh-huh?" Chris said telling him to go on.

"I …love…" Jace started again.

"You love what Jace?" Chris asked hoping he was about to say what she thought he was.

"I …Love…Grapes, I really love grapes!" Jace said chickening out. Chris looked let down. This saddened Jace more than anything.

"Oh well, I already knew that." Chris said sadly.

"Ok what I really wanted to tell you was that I love… you." Jace whispered looking away from her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I really do." Jace said shyly.

"Oh Jace, I love you to!" Chris said pulling him down so she could hug him.

"Re-really?" Jace asked stuttering.

"Yep!" Chris squealed.

"Cool. Now maybe Nina will leave me alone now." Jace wondered aloud.

"Oh, she will be leaving you alone." Chris said pushing him back and glaring.

"Ok well, I'm tired. Good night." Jace said standing and wobbling toward the door.

**Monday, 7****th**** period**

Jace quietly sat in the back of the room hoping his math teacher wouldn't call on him.

"Jace, do problem number ten please." The teacher instructed. Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Oh umm." Jace started looking down at the advanced math problem. "The answer is…"

"RIIIING!" the bell went off signaling the end of school. His classmates forgot about him and ran out of the room all except one.

"Wow, that bell really saved you huh?" Nina asked walking towards him slowly.

"Yeah." Jace said picking up his things and walking away.

"So, my mom is coming back into town this afternoon and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come listen to her concert." Nina said following him.

"Concert?" Jace asked confused.

"Yeah, my mom is Tanya Sloan." Nina explained.

"Your mom is Tanya Sloan?" Jace asked shocked.

"Yep, and she's having a concert this afternoon." Nina said smiling. Jace stopped at his locker and started opening it.

"Oh, I don't know we can't afford something like that."Jace said opening his locker and pulling out his backpack.

"Don't worry it's free for you!" Nina said happily.

"Ok, I'll ask them." Jace said politely.

"Ok here's my number we'll come pick you up." Nina said putting the piece of paper in his hand and walking away.

"Ok." He said closing his locker.

"What did she give you?" Chris asked.

"Oh God! Chris you scared the living crap out of me!" Jace said jumping.

"Answer me!" Chris demanded.

"Just her number." Jace said as if it was nothing.

"Her number?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but only so I could call her and tell her if we're going to the concert with her." Jace explained trying to avoid an angry Chris.

"You're going on a date with her!" Chris asked fuming.

"No it's not a date! She wants you and the others to come to." Jace said despairetly.

"Oh, ok." Chris said calming down.

"Oh thank God, I saw my life flash before my eyes." Jace said walking out the building with her.

"I wouldn't kill you Jace." Chris said smiling at him.

"I know. What I meant was that if I had lost you my life would be over." Jace said taking her hand in his and walking toward Adam's car.

"Awww, that's soooooo sweet!" Chris said opening the door.

"What's so sweet?" Nick asked scooting over so that Jace could get in.

"Nothing." Jace said sitting down and pulling Chris in his lap.

"Ok, Adam?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Adam asked pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"Could you get a bigger car? I'm tired of being so squished!" nick complained.

"I'm gonna have to say no to that." Adam said laughing.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I can't afford one." Adam explained.

"I'm actually ok with this car." Jace said wrapping his arms around Chris's waist.

"Ugh, get a room!" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Nick, I think that's sweet of him to say." Jade said hitting Nick's shoulder.

"Owww!" Nick cried rubbing where she'd hit him

"So, guys I was wondering if you'd like to go see a free concert with Nina and me." Jace said looking out his window. He saw Chris roll her eyes.

"Really, who's playing?" Tyson asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jace said dropping the subject for Chris's sake.

"Ok." Jade said.

**Later that afternoon**

Ding-Dong!

"I'll get it!" Jace called walking to the door.

"Hi Jace!" Nina said when he opened the door.

"Hey, Nina." Jace said smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Nina's mom, Tanya." Tanya said introducing herself.

"Hey, Jace who is it?" Chris asked walking down stairs.

"It's Nina and her parents. Oh, sorry do you want to come in your early." Jace asked.

"Oh, sure." Tanya said walking inside followed by her daughter.

"Oh, hi Nina." Chris said as nice as she could manage.

"Hi Chris." Nina said.

"Are they here already?" Adam asked coming out of the kitchen. "Tanya?"

"Adam?" Tanya asked just as shocked as he was. She ran p and hugged him. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Adam asked hugging her back.

"I'm here to pick up my daughters friends for my concert." Tanya said pulling back.

"Daughter? You're married?" Adam asked shocked.

"No I was but we divorced." Tanya said.

"I'm so sorry." Adam said frowning.

"Don't be." Tanya said. She suddenly leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"ADAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh don't you just love cliff hangers? Well I don't, I'm just tired and sleepy! I was up all last night on the phone with my best friend. She recently moved so I don't get to hear from her that often. Whatever you probably don't care. Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long I was busy updating my other story. It's about Chris from Charmed and Lana from Smallville. I've always thought they'd be the perfect couple! And if you get a chance to I hope you read it! It's called 'meant to be'. By me of course!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"ADAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trini yelled. Adam who had just realized what had just happened pushed Tanya away and rushed to his, hopefully, wife apologizing like there was no tomorrow. Tanya on the other hand looked very satisfied.

"Trini it was her! She kissed me not the other way around!" Adam was saying when Trini started talking.

"Jace, Chris, and other person, get out of this room now." Trini growled not even looking at the three. The teens ran upstairs scared out of their wits.

"Oh Adam, don't pretend you weren't loving every second of the kiss." Tanya said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I wasn't!" Adam said still looking at Trini hoping she wasn't as pissed as she looked. He was dead wrong. Trini walked up to Tanya and said something that will not be mentioned in this fanfiction. Adam's mouth dropped in an almost perfect O shape when Trini hit the women so hard she passed out on the spot. Trini who looked somewhat satisfied turned and left for her and Adam's shared room.

"Oh…My…God." Was all he could say at the moment. Adam then shut his mouth and chased after his wife. "Trini are you ok?"

No answer.

"Trini?" Adam asked once more.

"What?" Trini asked opening the door.

"Are you ok?" Adam repeated.

"Yeah I'm just dandy. After all I only just witnessed my husband make out with someone else in the middle of our living room!" Trini yelled.

"It was-"

"Her, I know." Trini said sitting down and putting her head in her head. She sighed when Adam shut the door and sat next to her. He pulled her closer and hugged her. Trini immediately gave into the hug and hugged back.

After another minute of silence Trini spoke.

"So who is it that's passed out in our living room probably with a black eye?" Trini asked not letting him go.

"That would be Tanya Sloan, the yellow Zeo ranger." Adam said and as soon as it left his lips Trini groaned.

"She gives a bad name to all yellow rangers." Trini said pulling back. Adam just laughed. "Wait a second I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"No you're not. You can't be mad that long towards anyone. You're too nice." Adam whispered. Trini leaned against his shoulder.

"Dose this not remind you of when we told the others we were in love?" Trini asked.

"It does actually. The way we sat in my room for hours waiting for you to apologize to them." Adam laughed remembering how Trini was Nice sweet and loving. But also had a short temper. Rocky learned that when he made a remark of how it was possible when they barely knew each other. Trini went off on all of them, except for himself, about how they should have been more supportive not trying to talk them out of it.

"Yeah, I sometimes wish I had sucker punched Rocky when he said it was impossible for our relationship to work out. I mean I was supportive of him and Kat." Trini said still confused at the man's antics.

"He would have never forgiven you if you did though." Adam said.

"He would if I bought him a Big Mac." Trini said referring to Rocky's never endig pit of a stomach.

"Ok you win." Adam said shaking his head. Suddenly Trini pulled him down to her height and kissed him passionately.


	9. author's note

_**Need to read this!**_

Ok so sorry about the last chapter it was put up on this story by accident! It was supposed to be uploaded to my other story 'Meant to be' for Charmed/Smallville. But I messed that up so yeah sorry about that! I had one of my famous blonde moments (and I'm not even blonde)! And I even wrote a chapter for this story but I _**Accidently **_deleted it.

But, hey don't blame me I'm dyslexic! But on the bright side I can almost promise I won't do it again. I only found out on Saturday but since I was at my mom's house I couldn't change it (I forgot my password!) and on Sunday I was at my dad's (Still didn't know my password). See I have a good excuse! Just kidding!

But on a serious note my spring break is coming up so I'll be updating more often. But sadly at the end of April I'll be at Disney world with my schools band so I won't be updating at all. :P


	10. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey ok if you read the last chapter I'm truly sorry. And if you didn't it doesn't matter but if you did please go back and you'll see I posted an author note instead of an actual chapter. I want you to read it. It will explain everything. Enjoy!_

"Chris, Chrisy, get up!" Jace whispered shaking his best friend. Chris opened her eyes groggily.

"What do you want Jace?" Chris asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Jace sat next to her and smiled.

"We are going to go finish our first date!" Jace said and Chris' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" Chris asked looking at her alarm clock. "It's one in the morning."

"I know but we have school today and we can't skip." Jace chuckled.

"I don't know. Did Adam say we could?" Chris asked skeptically.

"Come on Chrisy, live a little." Jace said standing.

"Fine be back here in five minutes." Chris said. Chris couldn't say no when he used his pet name for her and he knew it.

"Cool." Jace said and left. Chris got dressed quickly and did her make-up. Hey, she had to look good. This was her first date ever!

There was a light nock on her door when she opened it she saw Jace standing there smiling.

"Hey, you ready?" Jace asked.

"Yeah let's go." Chris said and they left. They started down the sidewalk since neither of them had a car. "Where are we going Jace?"

"We are going to the best place in town, the Youth Center." Jace said and Chris smiled.

"Are they even open?" Chris asked.

"Yeah their open twenty-four seven." Jace said.

"Ok well what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"Don't ask me." Jace said laughing. Chris smiled and rolled her eyes. She was very nervous and Jace could tell.

"Hey calm down. There's no need to be nervous." Jace said putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Nothing to be worried about? I'm on my first date and to top that my date just happens to be my best friend in the world! I mean what if it doesn't work out and we ruin our friendship. That can't happen, your all I have." Chris said rambling.

"Chrisy I have the same worries I just try to think of what would happen if it did work out. And what if your first date was with some jerk you barely knew?" Jace said comforting her.

"Your right," Chris sighed. "I'm better off with you than anyone else."

"So if you're still nervous you could-"

"No." Chris cut him off.

"Why not? It always relaxes you. And you know I love it when you-"Jace tried once more.

"No Jace, I can't." Chris said laughing at him.

"Yes you can. You're a very talented singer." Jace encouraged her.

"Uh, I don't know." Chris said picking at her nails. Jace grabbed her hands to make her stop. Chris looked up at him. He was now standing right in front of her, his brown eyes looking straight into her Blue ones.

"Chris your one the best singers I've ever heard! You have nothing to worry about. If any got the chance to hear you sing they'd tell you the exact same thing." Jace said in all seriousness.

"Do you really think I'm a good singer?" Chris asked.

Jace's face broke into a grin. "Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Shut up."

XxxSKICKxxx

Chris ran into her homeroom and sat down right as the bell sounded.

"Nice of you to join us Christina." Mrs. Landers said shooting her a dirty look.

"Sorry." Chris muttered. Jace and herself had lost track of time and had to run all the way to school.

"Where were you at?" Kara, a girl she'd befriended asked.

"I was on a date, with Jace." Chris said and Kara squealed. Chris had told Kara everything about her crush on Jace.

"So how did it go?" Kara asked.

"How did what go?" Nina asked when she walked up to the two friends.

"Oh Chris went on a date with-"

"No one." Chris said trying to stay out of the drama that is high school.

"It better have been no one." Nina said. Chris stood up and glared at the girl.

"Was that a threat?" Chris asked with venom in her voice. The whole room went silent, and all eyes were on the two girls. Nina looked shocked and scared. Finally she walked back to her seat and sat back down. The room slowly went back to their own conversations and Chris sat back down.

"Dang, you have some guts girl." Kara sighed.


End file.
